all mine
by naturgirl
Summary: on a beautiful night a yung girl is kidnapped by a strage man.  my first story please R&R sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

It was a beutiful night in konoha. I was training on my water technick(?) with out a care in the world. Because I was really just goofen off. As I dance on the water, I looked up at the moon and the stars they are truly beautiful. I was geting tired and it was around midnight so I decided that was enough training and started heading back.

The street's were deserted as expected. I all ways liked it better when it was quiet, It gave me time to think of the past few years. I had become a chunin. My team and I had grown alot closer each other. I had let my hair grow out, and over some time a couple of boy's started following me arond though I'm not sure why so I decided to ignore them. Naruto had come back about a year ago. And my crush on him that he never knew 'bout went away abut six months ago, but were still friends. Sasuke hasn't come back yet so he's still depressed.

*CRASH*

I was brought out of my thought's by a trash can falling over. 'It must of been a cat,' i thought to myself. As I started walking again I was stoped by an arm wraping around me, and another one going over my mouth. "You've grown hinata" that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**my name is line_**

(Kidnappeder's pov)

As soon as she passed out, she fell on to me. I removed my hand from her mouth and put the cloth in my pocket. She had trully become beautiful over the year's, heck even more then I expected. Now holding her bridal style I left the villige wanting to get as far away as possible. I brought her to a cave in a place no one knew of. Seeing as it was our special place. I layed her down and tide her up, I didn't want her getting away from me now did I. After that I started a fire, then went to a dark gloomy corner and fell asleep

**me: so what ya think good bad tell me this is my first story so give me some tip's also if you have any idea on what i shold put in the next chapter it relly help and flames are needed just try not to put them in rude ways. Im friken 11 for crying out loud**

**and i do not own naruto**

**and if you could excusemy grammer thank's**

**bye bye for now R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

'thinking'

(Hinata pov)

I woke up to the wind hitting my face and the sun rays hitting my eye's. I didn't dare open my eye's just to be safe I could feel that I was tied up and by the feel of it my kidnapper is a male also he is possessive. Seeing as I'm squished up against his chest. now all I need to know is who this kidnapper is? 'Dang it what do I do,' I thought going through strategy's in my head 'I can't activate my byakugan, he will see. I could just open my eye's but then he would know I'm awake. Man what do I do?' I began getting really frustrated. ' guess I have to go with option 2. 'oh well here I go' and with that I started opening my eye's in a fluttery kind of way and there he stood my kidnapper and old friend.

"s-sasuke" I stuttered in pure shock as I looked with wide eye's up at him.

( Sasuke pov)

I looked down when I heard my name to see that Hinata had awakened 'man her eye's are beautiful' I thought while smirking and looking up. then i jumped down from the tree's that I was traveling on and into small clearing and sat her down, still smirking at her.

"Why have you kidnapped me Sasuke-San?"Hinata ask which I knew she would. I mean I haven't seen her in years. No body has seen me and than i just up and kidnapped her, who wouldn't ask that question .

"Because the Sound village is going to attack the Leaf village with Kobuto as the leader. and I just wanted to make sure you were safe" I replied. 'wow I'm surprise that I found a way to explain that.

"You do know that my team your team Shikamaru's team and Neji's team will come looking for me and won't stop until they find me?" she asked me and I nodded and replied "yeah I know that and it is part of the plan to make sure that they don't get hurt either".(oh my gosh I just realize that he has a heart in my story. oh well ;)

"oh " came her reply and with that I picked her back up bridal style and we took of again.

Back in Konah

*nock nock nock*

"Hello, oh hey Tenten and Ino can I help you" Neji said as he answered the door

"Hey Neji is Hinata here she was supposed to meet us at the training grounds but she never showed up so we thought we would come and see if she was here"came the reply from the golden blond haired girl known as Ino.

"No she was not here when I woke up and she stayed out late last night I thought she was with you guy's " Neji said getting slightly worried about his cousin.

Sensing the worry from Neji Tenten spoke up "hey, how about we go look for her" she said in a slightly cheerful voice.

( me) there done. Kinda short but if someone could help me with the Konaha Pov that be great

(Hinata) thank you to Umnia and Angie for the good reviews and to Hinatafan for good advice.

(Sasuke) natergirl does not own anything on naruto

(me) sadly that is true, although my sister owns a Gara poster #smile#, any way in order for me to update I will need 5 reviews and flaming is no longer welcome

bye for now R&R


End file.
